


Once Bitten

by GoldenGooseFreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blindfolds, Dom Castiel, Flogging, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Sub Dean Winchester, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGooseFreckles/pseuds/GoldenGooseFreckles
Summary: A short one shot. No plot, just a bit of porn.





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing BDSM, so criticism is accepted and encouraged.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

The sharp scent of his mate’s arousal permeates Dean’s nostrils, forcing a whine from his throat as he struggles to stand still. The blindfold covering his eyes itches and aggravates his skin despite the soft material, just one more distraction from what he really wants, and what he wants is currently circling him, contemplating the best way to punish his wayward alpha.

Years ago, when Dean had met Castiel, he had been certain they would never work out despite their immediate attraction and scent compatibility. Castiel had seemed to quiet, too soft spoken to ever be what Dean truly wanted. Of course, the moment they were behind closed doors, that all changed. The omega immediately took control, allowing Dean to have the freedom and release he’d never been able to find with anyone else.

Six months after they met, they were mated, and every day since Dean couldn’t believe that the blue eyed beauty had chosen him.

Which led them to now.

Castiel had been expressing a desire to come off of his suppressants for some time now, experience a true heat and with luck, conceive. Dean had been excited at the idea, and finally, Castiel finished his last dose yesterday. Today they celebrated. 

Dean isn’t certain this can be considered celebrating, but he has to admit, this is far better than anything he would have come up with. He’s not even sure what Castiel intends to punish him for, but the small glimpse he got of what had been chosen by his mate has him practically drooling in anticipation. Castiel is all business as he quietly circles the alpha, his subtle cedar scent making Dean’s dick perk up in interest. 

“Tell me Dean, do you think you deserve redemption?” His mate’s deep, soothing voice is right by his ear, the soft puff of breath over his skin causing goosebumps to spread down his arms and a shiver to race down his spine. He knows what that mouth is capable of, and he’s not sure if he has the patience to wait anymore. “When I demand your submission, will you obey quietly? Will you drop to your knees without hesitation?”

Dean hasn’t been given permission to answer, and he’s not sure the question required one anyway. They both already know, whatever his omega asks, Dean complies. Sometimes he feels like pushing Castiel’s buttons while he does it, but that’s all just part of the fun for him. Nothing is more exciting than seeing his omega riled up and promising retribution.

“At least you’re more than just a pretty face. Now, as much as I like seeing you on your knees, I have other plans for you today. I want you to stay standing, right where you are. No restraints this time, I want to see just how much self control you have. Left wrist in your right hand, please. Don’t you dare let go, not if you want to come at some point tonight. No speaking.”

Dean quickly moves to comply, gripping his wrist as tightly as he can. He strains to hear what his mate is doing, whether he’s picking up one of the assortment of toys laid out on the bed or if he’s going for something else. All he can pick up is the quiet shuffle of bare feet moving across the room.

The feel of several thin strips of leather sliding across his skin has him sucking in a breath, eager for what he knows is coming next. No words are exchanged, his silence all the confirmation Castiel needs to continue. After years of practice, Dean knows his mate can read him better than anyone else.

The first strike of the whip has him hissing in pain, the sharp bite of leather across the skin of his ass a delicious sting that goes straight to his groin. He hears Castiel chuckle behind him, seconds before the flogger lands another hit, this time across the backs of his thighs. As soon as Castiel is sure Dean will remain still, he lets loose, peppering Dean’s ass and thighs with welts. Each lash forces another cry from Dean, and since Castiel never said anything about keeping quiet, he sees no reason to hold back.

By the time Castiel seems satisfied, Dean’s ass is on fire, tears streaming down his face as he sucks in ragged breaths. Still, he succeeds in what has been asked of him, as his left wrist is still gripped tightly by his right hand. Dean hears the sound of Castiel tossing the flogger somewhere behind them.

“So good for me, alpha.” Castiel whispers softly in his ear as he slowly guides Dean backwards toward the bed. “Just a little bit more, I think. You can let go now, just keep your hands to yourself or I’ll have to stop.” Dean immediately lets go of his wrist, letting himself be pushed backwards onto the bed with a grunt as the sheets rubbed harshly against his sensitive flesh. Dean immediately grabbed the sheets to keep himself from touching Castiel like he was desperate to.

Castiel wastes no time after that, grabbing Dean’s thighs and spreading them apart. Dean only has moments to guess what the omega has planned before a skilled tongue is licking a stripe along the crack of his ass. Dean groans at the sensation, his hands gripping the sheets tighter in an effort to obey Castiel’s orders. His mate’s tongue doesn’t let up, pressing harder and harder against his entrance with each pass until Dean was shaking and nearly sobbing with need. 

Finally Castiel takes pity on him, though from the thick scent of slick in the air, Dean is sure his patience has finally run thin. He feels more than hears his mate sit up, remove whatever clothing he’s still wearing. Slippery thighs straddle his, and Dean only has moments to enjoy the feeling before Castiel is loosely gripping his cock and sinking down on it.

Tight, wet heat envelops him completely, and it takes every last bit of effort Dean has not to buck up into it, to grab Castiel’s hips and fuck into him as hard as he can. Fortunately Castiel doesn’t have any more willpower than Dean does, immediately setting a brutal pace that has the both of them threatening to tumble off over the edge in no time. Dean can feel his knot forming almost embarrassingly quickly, and he knows Castiel has noticed when the omega starts grinding down into Dean’s lap. 

Castiel cries out when Dean’s knot catches, pulling an orgasm from both of them almost simultaneously. Almost as soon as it happens Castiel bends over and bites Dean, just hard enough to draw blood. The shock of it draws another orgasm from the alpha, and Castiel groans against Dean’s neck at the sensation. Omegas rarely bite their alphas, though Dean is sure he could get used to it in a hurry.

“You okay Dean?” Castiel asks as he sits up and removes the blindfold as soon as they’ve caught their breath. They’ve got about a half an hour before Dean’s knot will go down, but even if he didn’t have to wait, Dean has no intention of moving. He’s still floating, a pleasant buzz thrumming through his skin as he basks in the afterglow. He nods in answer to Castiel’s question, pulling his mate down against him as he starts to slowly drift off.

“Just fine, Cas. I’m just fine.”


End file.
